Nagły powiew wiatru
by rehab-e
Summary: .


**Nagły powiew wiatru**

Budzisz się gwałtownie, serce łomoce w twojej klatce piersiowej, a ty rozglądasz się niespokojnie. Znowu miałeś ten sen, ten który nawiedza cię każdej nocy, ten który przypomina ci jak wiele w życiu straciłeś. Spoglądasz na budzik stojący na szafce nocnej. Jest pierwsza w nocy. Uświadamiasz sobie, że dziś mija rok od tego pamiętnego dnia. Wtedy właśnie, dwudziestego trzeciego kwietnia, umiera twoje serce.  
Pamiętasz ten dzień dokładnie. Śni Ci się każdej nocy i nie jesteś pewien, czy kiedykolwiek przestanie. Jest wojna, ostateczna bitwa. Zaklęcia latają w tę i z powrotem. Świszczą ci koło ucha, ale ty skupiasz swoje zmysły tylko na jednej osobie. Voldemort stoi na środku Wielkiej Sali i uśmiecha się do ciebie szyderczo. Wokół umierają ludzie, trupy wypełniają każdy centymetr pomieszczenia, ale w tej chwili liczycie się tylko wy. Spoglądasz na niego z nienawiścią. Pragniesz zemsty, przemawia przez ciebie destrukcyjna chęć mordu, ale gdzieś tam głęboko, jesteś gotowy na śmierć. Unosisz różdżkę, ale coś odwraca twoją uwagę. Przeraźliwy krzyk wypełnia pomieszczenie, a ty panicznym wzrokiem przeszukujesz całą salę. Nie wiesz do kogo należy, ale boisz się o swoich najbliższych. Widzisz, że wszyscy zamarli, spoglądając w kierunku kobiety, która wydawała te przeraźliwe dźwięki. Lestrange wygina swoje ciało pod dziwnymi kątami tuż pod różdżką Molly Weasley, która patrzy na nią morderczym wzrokiem. Spoglądasz na nią z zaskoczeniem, ale to jest twój błąd. Słyszysz jak cichy syk wydobywa się z ust Czarnego Pana formując się w śmiertelne zaklęcie. I już wiesz, że zginiesz, już wiesz, że nie dasz rady się poruszyć. i wtedy słyszysz krzyk. 'Nieeeeeeeeeeee!' - wypełnia twoje uszy i już po chwili czyjeś ciało upada obok ciebie. Nie patrzysz na nie, nie możesz. Wykorzystujesz moment dezorientacji i rzucasz to kończące zaklęcie. Widzisz jak twarz Voldemorta wykrzywia niedowierzenie. Mrugasz szybko i słyszysz jak jego ciało upada z głośnym hukiem, a wśród śmierciożerców wybucha chaos. Próbują uciec, ale nie dają rady. Poddają się. Twoje serce wypełnia radość i uczucie ulgi. Chcesz skakać ze szczęścia, przytulić swoich przyjaciół, ale nagle sobie przypominasz. Niepewnie odwracasz wzrok w stronę osoby, która oddała za ciebie życie. Twoje serce staje, a uśmiech zamiera na ustach w pełnym niedowierzania, grymasie. Rozpoznajesz te jasne włosy opadające delikatnie na twarz, lekko wyostrzone rysy twarzy oraz drobne ciało. Upadasz na kolana i bierzesz jego twarz w swoje dłonie. Łzy same napływają ci do oczu i spływają po policzkach. Spoglądasz w te szare oczy, w których nie ma już tej wszechogarniającej miłości, a jedynie przeraźliwa pustka. Bierzesz go w swoje ramiona i tulisz do siebie, szepcząc jak bardzo go kochasz. Serce zaciska ci się z bólu na myśl, że już nigdy nie zobaczysz tego pięknego uśmiechu, spojrzenia tych bystrych oczu, że już nigdy nie poczujesz dotyku jego ciepłych ust na swoich. Nie wiesz ile czasu mija zanim ktoś kładzie ci rękę na ramieniu i próbuje odciągnąć od zimnego ciała, które wciąż trzymasz w ramionach. To Hermiona. Spogląda na ciebie smutnymi oczami, ale ty kręcisz głową. Powoli wstajesz i bierzesz go na ręce. Nogi ci lekko drżą, gdy przemierzasz salę i idziesz w stronę skrzydła szpitalnego. Czujesz na sobie ich niedowierzające spojrzenia, ale nie zwracasz na nie uwagi. Kładziesz go delikatnie na łóżku, zupełnie jakby był z porcelany i wpatrujesz się w niego przez chwilę. Próbujesz zapamiętać każdy najdrobniejszy fragment, bo wiesz, że już nigdy nie będzie ci dane go ujrzeć. Powoli układasz się obok niego i składasz pocałunek na tych pięknych, teraz już lekko sinych, wargach. Jest to jedynie muśnięcie, dotyk lekki jak piórko, ale znaczy dla ciebie więcej niż całe twoje życie. Kładziesz głowę na jego klatce piersiowej. Nie słyszysz już umiarkowanego bicia serca, nie czujesz już lekkiego podmuchu, gdy jego oddech owiewa delikatnie twoje włosy. Jedyne co czujesz to ból i pustkę rozdzierające cię od środka i wiesz, że jutro będzie jeszcze gorzej. Bo wtedy nie będziesz mógł go dotknąć...  
Siedzisz na łóżku i spoglądasz przed siebi. Nieświadomie dotykasz swoich policzków. Są wilgotne. Uśmiechasz się smutno i wstajesz. Idziesz do łazienki. Spoglądasz w lustro. Wygladasz okropnie. Zapadnięte policzki, podkrążone i smutne oczy, niobcięte włosy i tygodniowy zarost. W niczym nie przypominasz tego uśmiechniętego dwudziestolatka, którym byłeś jeszcze przed rokiem. Automatycznie, niczym robot, bierzesz prysznic, myjesz zęby, ubierasz się i wychodzisz. Jest zimno, ale ty tego nie czujesz. Idziesz jedną z ulic Londynu. Wokół wszyscy jeszcze śpią, a ci którzy tego nie robią, śpieszą do pracy, zajęci swoimi sprawami. Nikt nie zwraca na ciebie uwagi. Nie masz już nikogo. Kierujesz się do parku. Wiatr mierzwi twoje wilgotne włosy. Czujesz się jak duch, płynący drogą pełną zieleni, drzew, które kołyszą się w takt wiatru i ptakom, które im przegrywają. Twoje ciało kroczy niezdarnie przed siebie nie zwracając uwagi na nic poza szarą drogą, dla ciebie nie ma już kolorów. I nagle przystajesz. Znajdujesz się przed czarną furtką. Zastanawiasz się przez chwilę. Minął już rok, a ty nadal nie poradziłeś sobie ze świadomością, że jego już nie ma. W końcu się decydujesz. Jednym machnięciem ręki wyczarowujesz czarną różę, jego ulubioną. Wchodzisz do środka. Już wiesz, że nie będzie odwrotu. Przechodzisz między nagrobkami i kierujesz się w prawo. Idziesz kasztanową alejką. Gdy docierasz do końca, zatrzymujesz się. Wypuszczasz powietrze, bo zdjesz sobie sprawę, że nieświadomie wstrzymywałeś oddech. Odwracasz wzrok i widzisz go. Mugolskie zdjęcie zrobione podczas jednego z waszych wspólnych weekendów. Byłeś wtedy taki szczęśliwy... Kładziesz kwiat na nagrobku i przyglądasz się mu przez chwilę. W kocu szepczesz tylko trzy słowa: 'Pozwól mi odejść'.  
Zrywa się wiatr, nagły, niepohamowany, ale nie nieprzyjemny. Już wiesz, że to był znak. Oczami wyobraźni widzisz go, kręcącego karcąco głową, z determinacją wymalowaną na twarzy. Mimowolnie się uśmiechasz. Ostatni raz dotykasz palcami jego zdjęcia i wymawiasz dwa słowa: 'Kocham cię.'. Tego dnia coś się w tobie zmienia. Czujesz determinację i siłę by żyć. Wiesz, że on by tego chciał, że jesteś mu to winien. Oddał swoje serce by twoje mogło bić i ty musisz się z tym pogodzić, musisz udowodnić, że jesteś wart jego życia. Odchodzisz, a wokół ciebie czuć delikatny powiew ciepłego, wiosennego wiatru.


End file.
